Zane Truesdale's Life
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: Duel Academy's greatest ever student lost himself for a while and then reinvented himself with a dark twist. After recovering from his heart failure, he went on to become one of the world's greatest duelists, never ceasing to achieve victory, but sometimes, even fame and vanity aren't enough to satisfy one.


About a year after Jaden and his friends graduated from Duel Academy, everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives - Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Tyranno Hasslebrry, Chaz Princeton, Jim Cook, Atticus Rhodes, Axyl Brody, Alexis Rhodes, and Jesse Anerson had all went to the pro-leagues and were having the time of their lives. Jaden, longing for redemption for everything he did as the Supreme King, traveled the world in search of people to help and new journeys to go on. His loyal friend, Syrus Truesdale, had often tried to follow him, but to his great sadness, Jaden fordade him to continue to do so for he felt that he needed to be on his own for some time. Syrus, whom planned to work with his borther, Zane, as a dueling tag team, decided it was not best for him. He returned to Zane the Cyber Dragon deck and went his own way. Zane was not at all offended for he decided that it was best for him to pursue his own solo career anyway.

One evening, Zane Truesdale stood in his signature black trench coat, watching the stadium's crowds shout and cheer for his potential victory. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, perceiving the adoration which was constantly being thrust upon him by his millions of fans. The spotlights were focused on him and for the past two years, he was the greatest new dueling sensation to come break in to the mainstream. Directly after his graduation from Duel Academy three years prior, he lost himself and suffered a losing streak, but shortly after, he found himself and re-challenged everyone he had lost to and slayed all of them in duels. Due to his use of the violent shock collars, his heart weakened and he almost died, but somehow managed to stay alive and for his health, he had to take some time off from his professional dueling career. After a few months, he regained his strength and charged back in to the pro-leagues, continuing his ostensibly endless winning streak. His name was constantly in lights and even Maximillion Pegasus spoke of him in interviews, bragging about how much of a dueling prodigy he was. Pegasus often compared him to the King of Games, Yugi Muto, whom Zane had yet to face.

"Oh, Zane boy. He's the greatest duelist I've seen in a long time. I bet he could even give Seto Kaiba a run for his money. If Zane were to lose to anyone, it would only be to Yugi boy, himself," confessed Pegasus in one interview.

Zane cared not about the vanity nor the fame, but the fact that when he dueled, he truly felt alive. Nothing mattered more to him than being the best and reaching the top. After his heart recovered, he vowed to himself to never surrender his spirit nor his passion nor his dignity for those things were what made him who he was.

"Let's make this a night to remember," smiled Zane to himself as he ground his teeth.

His opponent, Aster Phoenix, whom put up a valiant fight, was doomed to lose the duel. He had no monsters left on the field nor did he have any spell or trap cards to potentially redeem himself with.

"Cyberdark Dragon, attack him directly and end this duel!" commanded Zane. His dragon obeyed, striking his opponent's life points and terminating the duel.

"And the winner is... ZANE TRUESDALE!" called the voice of the announcer as it echoed across the stadium.

Zane smiled as the masses cheered for him. He raised his hand to them as he stood before them. It was as if he was a god and they were his adoring worshipers, never ceasing to shower him in praise. With his dueling, he shook the heavens and reigned over the earth, refusing to back down.

After shaking hands with his opponent, he left the stadium and was escorted to his own private limo. He sat in the back, contemplating his most recent victory and planning those that would come. He watched the crescent moon rise high in the darkening sky as his ride passed the mechanical lights of the city, delivering him to his destination.

Upon arriving at the hotel, he stepped out of the limo as his body guards walked alongside him. Many screaming fans were lined at both his left and right sides and he simply waved and gave to them the same ominous smile that he was known for. When he reached his private suite, he unlocked the door and stared in to the dark room, an intrinsic indication of what was to come.

"I've been waiting for you, love," said the voice that Zane knew all too well. His tone contained an aura of suggestion that seemed to bewitch Zane.

Turning on the light, Zane found his lover, Atticus Rhodes, laying on the bed in a loose, red, silk-like outfit. He was smiling as he pushed back his long, brown hair and stared suggestively at Zane. Zane took off his trench coat as Atticus rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Both of them were feeling mutually ardent towards one another as the erotic passion boiled within their souls.

"I love you," said Atticus as he kissed Zane on the lips, whom joyously obliged.

"You say that so sententiously, dear," responded Zane as he raised his brow.

"I trust that you won your big duel tonight?"

"I did. Aster Phoenix fought his best, but in the end, he lost to me."

"I knew you'd win. Now, I have you all to myself for the night."

At this time, Atticus lowered his hands on to Zane's ass and licked his lips, signaling to Zane his lust.

"I say we have some fun tonight. Are you in?" asked Atticus.

"Why wouldn't I be," responded Zane just before the door was locked and the lights were turned off.

For the remainder of the night, Zane let go of all his demons to experience the embrace of the only one in the world whom he truly felt that he could not live without. In return, Atticus catered to his will, never failing to entertain him. A fire ignited within both their hearts as the night went on and they demonstrated to one another that their relationship was much more than just amiable. In the morning, Zane would awake and the first thing that he would see would be his sleeping lover and after events of the day, he would again return to him, the only one whom truly mattered in his life and the night would be succulent.


End file.
